Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style
Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 12/31/2017. It is a crossover with The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto on a ferry, heading out towards an island. There are inflated balloons of Alola Raichu by a banner advertising the Alola Festival. Wyatt looks super stoked, as Rosa smiles with content. Rosa: You’re really excited for this, aren’t you? Wyatt: You know it! It’ll feel so good to get a taste of home, plus I can finally give you a true Alola experience! The ferry docks in the port, as Wyatt takes off running towards the festival. Rosa groans slightly as she takes off running after him. Rosa: I’ve never seen him this excited. (Smiles) I’m glad we got to do this. Stand Owner: Step right up! Show your Alola spirit, win a prize! Wyatt is drawn to a raffle stand, with Rosa catching up to him there. Stand Owner: Why hello there! Do either of you young children own a Pokémon exclusive to the Alola region? Wyatt: (Grins proudly) Yes we do! Stand Owner: Then you’re in luck! For each of those Pokémon you show me, you get one free roll for a raffle ball! Get a red, blue or yellow ball and win a prize! Wyatt: (Glances at Rosa) Aren’t you glad I convinced you to bring your Alola Pokémon? Rosa: (Sarcastically) Sure, sure. Wyatt opens his Pokéballs, choosing his Alola Meowth, Trumbeak, Shiinotic and Crabrawler. Rosa chooses her Alola Meowth and Morelull. The two Meowth interact with each other, happy to see each other. Stand Owner: Wow! Six Pokémon! You two get a total of six spins! Wyatt goes through his four spins, getting white balls on each spin. Stand Owner: Tough luck, kid! Now, for the lovely young lady! Rosa goes up and spins, the first ball being white. She rolls for the second time, getting a yellow ball. Stand Owner: And we have a winner! Third place prize! And that’s, an Alola Beach Blanket! Congratulations! The Stand Owner grabs a towel in a clear plastic bag, handing it to Rosa. Rosa looks unimpressed. Rosa: (Unimpressed) Yay. I won a beach towel. To use in Sinnoh. Wyatt: Nice win! (He sniffs the air) Oh my. Is that?! Wyatt takes off running, with his Meowth, Trumbeak, Shiinotic and Crabrawler following after him. Rosa sighs in frustration. Rosa: Yeah, sure. Run off. This event is for him anyway. Rosa, Ditto, Meowth and Morelull wander the festival, with Morelull perched on Rosa’s opposite shoulder from Ditto. She sees several Alola Pokémon, including a Yungoos, Alola Rattata, Charjabug, Pikipek, Alola Grimer and Komala. A trainer with an Alola Golem passes Rosa, her turning in astonishment. Rosa: Oh wow. He was right. They really do have mustaches. Voice: (Shrieking) Steve! Knock it off! Rosa looks down the path, seeing Steve standing with a girl wearing a white dress and white sunhat. She is holding her dress down, her face a hot red. Steve has a sly expression, not relenting. Rosa glares at this guy, as she looks at Ditto. Rosa: Ditto. Transform into that Golem to help intimidate this guy. Ditto: Dit. Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder, transforming into an Alola Golem. She approaches the girl and Steve, Rosa instantly catching Steve’s attention. Steve: Well, alola! Rosa: (At the girl) Is this guy bothering you? I can drive him off if you want. Girl: What?! No, no no! You misunderstand! He’s just fooling around! Steve: Lillie, relax. This girl’s got spunk. Steve slinks over beside Rosa, her not flinching yet keeping eye contact. Steve: I appreciate a woman like that. The name’s Steve. I’m quite a big name from the Kanto region being strong if I do say so myself. I know that I can seem outlandish, but I think when you get to know me, that you will appreciate and enjoy my charm. So, how abo, yeooww! Steve shoots backwards, Meowth Biting into his hand. He flails his hand to try and shake it off, as Lillie looks startled. Lillie: Steve! Rosa: Try to pull a fast one like that again, and I’ll have my Golem here teach you a lesson. Ditto Golem: Go. Meowth opens its mouth, letting go of Steve. Steve holds his hand in pain, as Lillie moves forward. Lillie: Uh, hi. My name is Lillie. I apologize for Steve’s behavior. He is really a good guy, but he has limited impulse control. (She does a bow.) I hope you can forgive, eep! As Lillie is leaning over Steve’s hand grips the edge of her dress, beginning to lift it. Ditto Golem shoots forward at Steve, who releases the dress as he backs up to open a Pokéball. An Alola Marowak comes out, using its bone to stop Ditto Golem in its track. Lillie scurries off to the side, as Rosa looks tense. Rosa: He wasn’t kidding about his strength. Steve: Well? Am I to assume that you wish to initiate a courting battle? Rosa: (Flustered) Courting battle?! Why you self centered! Rosa moans in frustration, as she accepts defeat. Rosa: Ditto, come back. Ditto Golem reverts into Ditto, as it hops back onto Rosa’s shoulder. Steve grins at that. Steve: Feisty and sneaky. I like it. Wyatt makes his way to a Malasada stand, his mouth watering. His Pokémon catch up, as a girl with green hair, tanned skin and wearing blue suspenders arrives. Mallow: Alola! Based off that expression, you are a native to the Alola region. Wyatt: That’s right! I’m from Akala Island! Five malasadas please! Mallow: Of course! Mallow gets five malasadas for Wyatt, as he gives one to each of his Pokémon. They dig in when another girl with blue hair, a white shirt, blue pants and sandals. Mallow: Lana! How’s the preparation going? Lana: Good. Everything is set up. We just don’t have a second trainer for the exhibition match. Mallow: If that’s the case, then I guess one of us— Lana: You really think any of us are a match for him? Mallow: (Sighs) True. Wyatt: (Mouth full) I’ll do it. Mallow and Lana turn to look at him, Wyatt swallowing his mouthful. Wyatt: I’m up for a battle. Could be some good training! Mallow: (Worried) Eh, that would be— Lana: Okay. Mallow: What?! Wyatt: Sweet! Mallow: Uh, Lana? A word? Mallow and Lana turn their back to Wyatt, having a sidebar. Mallow: Did you see his Pokémon? There’s no way this guy will even stand a chance against him. Lana: Better him than us. Besides, he may like it if I give him a trainer to just crush. Mallow: (Sighs) It’s a shame he doesn’t see your crush on him. You two would be such the perfect couple. Lana and Mallow turn back to engage with Wyatt again, who has finished off his Malasada. Lana: It is decided! If you’re ready, I’ll take you over to the stage. Wyatt: Sounds good. Let’s give them an Alola battle! End Scene There’s a small stage set up further in the festival grounds, with Lana on stage preparing to mc. Steve, Lillie and Rosa arrive at the stage, Steve moving his arm to stretch. Steve: Alright. I’m up. How about a kiss for luck? Rosa: How about a kick to the groin? That’ll get you going. Steve laughs sheepishly as he moves away from the two. Lillie looks at Rosa. Lillie: He isn’t really that bad. Rosa: I don’t know what you see in him. Lillie: Not much. But he is overall a good guy. Lana: (On microphone) Hello! Welcome to the Alola Festival! We hope you are enjoying yourself! To provide entertainment for you we have an exhibition match! A recent visiter from the Kanto region to Alola, it’s Steve! Steve walks onto the stage, the crowd cheering. He modestly waves to the crowd, letting out a wink towards Lana. Lana blushes profusely as she looks away, Rosa rolling her eyes. Rosa: Oh my Arceus. Is everyone under his spell? Lillie: Lana more than most. Mallow: Hey Lillie! Mallow runs over, carrying something. She notices Rosa, interested. Mallow: Are you Rosa? Rosa: (Curious) If I am? Mallow: Then I have something for you! From Wyatt! Rosa: Wyatt? Mallow pulls out a malasada, giving it to Rosa. Mallow: Wyatt wanted you to get an experience of the authentic food of the Alola region! He said you’d be the one with the Ditto on her shoulder. Rosa: Really? Rosa takes the malasada, taking a bite out of it. Her face lights out as she chews enthusiastically. She lets Ditto take a bite, it reacting the same way. Rosa: Thanks! Where is Wyatt? Mallow: (Nervous) Well… Lana: And Steve’s opponent! A trainer that is a native to the Alola region! From Akala Island, it’s Wyatt! Rosa chokes on her bite of malasada as Wyatt walks on stage waving to the crowd. Rosa: You’ve got to be kidding. Mallow: He seemed pretty enthusiastic to get onstage. Steve: You’re actually from Alola? Wyatt: That’s right! It’s been a while since I’ve been home, so I’m expecting a rocking battle! Lana: Now! This will be a three on three battle with no substitutions! The winner will receive a Pokémon Egg provided to us by the Kahuna of Alola! Wyatt: Whoa, really?! Steve: Oh, I’m definetely gonna win now! No offense, man. Torracat, go! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Torracat. Torracat: Torra! Wyatt: Meowth, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth! Lana: And begin! Steve: Torracat, use Fire Fang! Wyatt: Meowth, use Screech! Torracat charges forward, its back spikes shoot out of its back as it is surrounded in energy Fire Fangs. Meowth lets out a powerful Screech, though Torracat pushes through and bites into Meowth. Meowth skids back from the impact. Wyatt: Show off your new Night Slash! Meowth extends its claws, them glowing with purple energy. Meowth speeds forward, slashing through Torracat who is launched into the air. Steve: Double Kick! Torracat spins around, shooting its hind legs to kick Meowth, knocking it to the ground. Torracat lands on all fours, and breathes a Flamethrower. Wyatt: Parting Shot to Bite! Meowth lets out a threatening roar, the strength of Flamethrower decreasing as it hits Meowth. Meowth runs forward and Bites into Torracat. Torracat pants heavily, when it glows pink. The crowd gasps when Torracat evolves into Incineroar. Incineroar: Incine! Wyatt: (Freaked out) An Incineroar?! You’re kidding me! Steve: Got you now! Incineroar, Darkest Lariat! Incineroar holds its arms out to the side, as it begins to spin like a top. It is surrounded in purple flames as it slams its arm into Meowth, slamming it into the ground defeated. Lana: (Cheerful) Meowth is unable to battle! The winner is Incineroar! Wyatt returns Meowth, sighing. Wyatt: We almost had that one. Okay. Crabrawler, Alola! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra cra! Steve: Hm. It’s Fighting moves may be a problem. Incineroar, Flamethrower! Wyatt: Bubble Beam! Incineroar releases Flamethrower from its belt, as Crabrawler fires a Bubble Beam from its pinchers. The attacks collide, canceling each other out. Crabrawler charges forward, its pincher glowing with orange energy. Wyatt: Power-Up Punch! Steve: Darkest Lariat! Crabrawler swings Power-Up Punch, as Incineroar counters with Darkest Lariat. Their attacks push through, striking each other in the face. Wyatt: Reversal! Crabrawler glows orange, swinging its pincher for an orange energy blast. The Reversal rockets at Incineroar, exploding on contact. Incineroar drops defeated. Lana: (Upset) Incineroar is unable to battle. The winner is Crabrawler. Wyatt: Yeah! Alola, buddy! Crabrawler: Cra cra! Rosa: (Sighs) Whew. Those two never had a good track for winning. Steve returns Incineroar, as he smirks. Steve: Marowak could resist its Fighting attacks, though that Bubble Beam would be a problem. So my choice, is Decidueye! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Decidueye. Decidueye: Dueye. Wyatt: (Winces) Another Starter Pokémon family. Really wishing I had got one when I had the chance. Crabrawler, use Brutal Swing! Steve: Spirit Shackle! Crabrawler charges forward, as Decidueye raises its wings, nocking a feather arrow. Decidueye fires, the Spirit Shackle goes through Crabrawler and pierces its shadow. Crabrawler is injured and stuck in place. Rosa: What’s that move? Mallow: It’s a Ghost move that prevents the opponent from moving or swapping out. Steve: Now Brave Bird! Decidueye flies forward, encased in blazing blue energy. It rams Crabrawler, knocking it back defeated while taking recoil damage. Lana: (Cheery) Crabrawler is unable to battle! The winner is Decidueye! Wyatt returns Crabrawler, smiling. Wyatt: Okay. Time to break the Alola theme. Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws a Dusk Ball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusclops! Steve: Ha! Dusclops are never known for being that strong! Wyatt: In that case, let’s show off our skill! Dusclops, use Shadow Punch! Steve: Decidueye, use Phantom Force! Dusclops’ fist glows with indigo energy, shooting it forward. Decidueye forms an indigo portal around itself as it disappears. The Shadow Punch misses, as Dusclops surveys the area. Wyatt: Hm. The most likely spot it’ll reappear in is, (gasps)! Spin around and use Fire Punch! Dusclops spins around with its fist lit aflame, punching Decidueye as it goes to ram it with Phantom Force. Decidueye takes heavy damage as it flies off, low to the ground. Steve: Spirt Shackle! Wyatt: Shadow Sneak! Decidueye is still in the air, nocking an arrow while leaning sideways. Dusclops’ shadow extends along the ground, it shooting out of the ground like a thread, striking Decidueye in the face. Decidueye fires Spirit Shackle, but the Shadow Sneak impact causes it to miss its target. Wyatt: Will-o-Wisp! Steve: Dodge it and use Leaf Storm! Dusclops forms a blue fireball in its hands, firing it forward. Decidueye swings its wing, releasing a vortex of leaves that snuffs out the Will-o-Wisp. Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, it going through the eye of the Leaf Storm. Decidueye is hit by the Shadow Punch, as the Leaf Storm fades as it does limited damage to Dusclops. Decidueye drops down defeated. Lana: (Softly) Oh. Decidueye is unable to battle. The winner is Dusclops. Wyatt: Alola! What a battle Dusclops! Dusclops: Clops! Steve returns Decidueye, grinning. Steve: Nicely done. Now it’s time for the grand finale! Kommo-o! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Kommo-o. Kommo-o roars, the force causing a wind to blow through the area. Wyatt: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! A Kommo-o?! Dusclops, Will-o-Wisp! Steve: Clanging Scales! Dusclops fires Will-o-Wisp, as Kommo-o rubs its scales together, releasing a powerful shockwave. Will-o-Wisp is snuffed out as Dusclops is hit hard by the Clanging Scales. Steve: Now finish it with Iron Tail! Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Kommo-o’s tail glows like iron, as it swings Iron Tail. Dusclops swings Shadow Punch, which is torn through by Iron Tail. Dusclops hits the ground defeated. Lana: (Cheery) Dusclops is unable to battle! The winner is Kommo-o and the victor is Steve! The crowd cheers, Mallow and Lillie elated as they cheer. Rosa watches in disbelief, as Lana awards Steve with an egg. Rosa’s eyes follow the egg, pupils dilating. End Scene Wyatt and Steve are leaning against a pen containing a group of Mudsdale. Rosa, Lillie, Mallow and Lana hang back by a bench. Lillie is holding onto Steve’s egg. Wyatt: So how do you do it, man? I mean, you’ve got three beautiful women traveling along with you. Steve: Believe me, kid. It wasn’t always this easy. I used to be a considerable goof that— Steve stops talking, his eyes following a female ranch hand helping care for the Mudsdale. Wyatt is perplexed for the moment until he realizes what’s going on. Steve: —had no chance with women. But then I started being myself. I mean, those three know who I am, for better or worse. They know I’m a bit, weird with women but that I am a strong trainer, considerate to others and willing to help out when needed. Women love a guy who are willing to help no matter what. As well as a lost cause to fix. Wyatt: (Snickers) They’re trying to fix you? Steve: And they are so cute doing it. Just be yourself man. And be her support system. That’s what the girls really want. Someone that makes them feel comfortable. Rosa: I don’t see what any of you see in that goofball. He objectifies women so much. Lillie: Oh, he just plays around. Mallow: Besides, the guy couldn’t survive without us. Rosa: Huh? Really? Lillie: Yep. We keep him out of trouble… Mallow: Fix his mistakes… Lana: And make him pay for his mistakes when he does. Rosa: Heh. You make it sound like he’s always getting in trouble. A crash occurs, as the girls look over. Steve has been knocked into the gate of the pen by the female ranch hand, who is smoking mad at his advances. The Mudsdale stampede out of the pen, Wyatt frantically dragging Steve out of the way. Lana: Case in point. Popplio, Bubble Beam! Lana runs out in front of the Mudsdale, and throws a Pokéball choosing Popplio. Popplio: Pop! Popplio fires Bubble Beam from its nose, hitting the ground where the lead Mudsdale is heading. It skids to a stop, causing the Mudsdale following to skirt to a stop as well. Mallow: Steenee! Use Sweet Scent to lure them back in the pen! Lillie: And Snowy! Carry it back over! Lillie passes the egg to Rosa, who looks terrified to have it in her hands. Mallow and Lillie run out to join Lana, drawing their Pokéballs. Mallow chooses a Steenee, as Lillie chooses Snowy the Alola Vulpix. Steenee stands on Snowy’s back as it runs back towards the pen. Steenee releases a Sweet Scent, luring the Mudsdale back into the pen. The Mudsdale all follow them in, as Steenee hops onto the pegs of the pen while Snowy runs underneath the bottom one. Mallow, Lillie and Lana run over as the ranch hand closes the pen. Ranch Hand: You’re a crazy little perv! Get away from me before I call Officer Jenny on you! The ranch hand storms off, as Wyatt helps Steve up. Steve has a fresh hand print on his face from a slap. Steve: Oh, what a woman. Wyatt: Were you trying to get her to come with you? Cause I don’t think it worked very well. Mallow: Steve! The girls make it over, angry. Lillie: Were you harassing that girl there?! Lana: (Softly) Thought that’s why you traveled with us. Steve: No, no girls! I would never do that! I was just showing Wyatt some of my skills! He asked me about girl problems! Lillie: With Rosa? Mallow: Where is Rosa anyway? The group looks around, seeing that she was gone. Steve: By the way, what’d you do with my egg? Lillie: Eh? Well, I handed it to Rosa when I went to help with the Mudsdale. Wyatt: Oh no. She Bunearied. Steve: “Bunearied?” Mallow: It means she fled. Wyatt: Rosa has an egg addiction that she’s been working through. When I met her, she had been using her Ditto to breed with other trainer’s Pokémon to get eggs from them. She even hit so low to steal an egg from a trainer named Ian. Steve stifles his speech, spitting slightly as he does. Steve: Ian? As in blue coat, permanent scowl Ian? Wyatt: You know him? Steve: I know your girl has a problem if she’s crazy enough to steal from him. Wyatt: Anyway, she had gotten help, and had been on the up and up. She had been looking pale these last few days. I think she’s relapsing. We need to find her. Steve: Right. Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Steve: I’ll search from the skies. Lana: Tell us if you find something. Steve mounts Charizard as it takes off, as Wyatt opens a Pokéball and chooses Trumbeak. Wyatt: Trumbeak! I need you to find Rosa! Trumbeak flies off as the others run off to search for her. Rosa is in a forested area, curled up in a ball with Slugma in her lap along with the egg. Rosa is erratic, her body shaking, rocking and tense. Ditto is off to the side, looking scared and concerned. Rosa: (Shaky) That’s it Slugma. Hatch this egg for me. The warmth, the exhilaration of hatching. I need it. I neeeeeeeeeed it. Lana: Rosa! Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Popplio, Steenee and Snowy arrive, facing Rosa. Rosa freaks at this, resembling a frightened child. Rosa: No! Stay away! Slugma push them away with Rock Throw! Slugma: (Concerned) Slug. Slugma hops out of Rosa’s lap, glowing white as jagged rocks forming around it. It fires Rock Throw at the feet of the others, causing them to all back away in fright. Lillie: What are you doing, Rosa?! It’s us! Rosa: Please, just leave me! I can’t let you interrupt! Lana: Rosa, stop this! Return that egg to Steve now! Rosa: (Shaking head) No, no, no! You’re trying to take my happiness away! Lana: (Serious) I will get Steve’s egg back. Popplio, Aqua Jet! Rosa: Morelull, Sleep Powder! Popplio is surrounded in water as it rockets forward with Aqua Jet. Rosa opens a Pokéball to choose Morelull. Morelull takes the Aqua Jet, being knocked back as Popplio loses the water around it. Morelull shakes its body and releases a green spore, the Sleep Powder putting Popplio to sleep. Lillie: I think this has gone far enough. Snowy, let’s cool them off with Powder Snow! Mallow: And Steenee! Double Slap! Rosa: Slugma, Ember! And Meowth, Fury Swipes! Snowy breathes a Powder Snow breath as Slugma breathes a wave of Embers. Ember burns through Powder Snow and hits Snowy hard. Steenee charges forward as Rosa chooses Meowth, which draws its claws. The two clash with Fury Swipes and Double Team, them both getting exhausted. Mallow: (Calmly) Okay, okay. Everyone, stand down. Steenee, come back. Steenee: Steen. Steenee backs away, Meowth doing the same. Mallow: Now, I know you’re not feeling good. But if we just talk about this, I’m sure we can figure this all out. What do you say, Rosa? Rosa: Smog! Slugma releases a Smog, blanketing the area and everyone choking on the air. When the Smog fades, Rosa and her Pokémon are gone. Lillie: Gone. Lana: She can’t be too far. Rosa and her Pokémon are retreating deeper into the forest, when Charizard lands down in front of her. Steve climbs off its back. Steve: There you are! You’ve been having a hard time today. But I can help. Just come forward, and give me the egg. Rosa: (Tearful) Steve. Don’t make me. Please. I’m so sorry. Steve: It’s okay. Just hand the egg over, chill out. Maybe give me a little kiss. Rosa: (Overreacting) EW! No! Morelull, Sleep Powder! Morelull uses Sleep Powder, putting both Steve and Charizard to sleep. Rosa lifts her shoulder, as Morelull hops off her shoulder and latches onto Steve’s face. It begins draining him of his energy as he starts to shrivel up. Trumbeak: Trumbeak! Trumbeak circles overhead, as Wyatt makes his way over. Rosa: (Groans) Not you too. Why can’t you all leave me alone?! Slugma, Meowth! Take it out! Slugma fires Rock Throw at Trumbeak, as Trumbeak fires several boulders from Rock Blast. The attacks cancel each other out, as Meowth leaps up and Bites into Trumbeak. Meowth drags Trumbeak to the ground, pinning it down. Wyatt: Rosa! Don’t make me fight you! Trumbeak, drive it off with Peck! And Shiinotic! Spore! Trumbeak’s beak glows with yellow energy as it Pecks Meowth off, driving it back alongside Slugma. Wyatt chooses Shiinotic, which releases a green spore that puts Slugma and Meowth to sleep. Rosa: (Freaking out) No! I don’t wanna give it up! Ditto, Transform and fight! Ditto: (Unwilling) Dit. Ditto transforms into Shiinotic, walking forward and staring Shiinotic down. Wyatt: Rosa, Rosa! I just want to say, it’s okay. Rosa: (Confused) It’s, okay? Wyatt: (Walking closer) Yes. Things happen. You haven’t been as strong recently. You’re usually a strong women who is determined to break her habit. You know that if you hatch that egg, the Pokémon will think you’re its parent. You need to remember that you don’t want to cause the pain to the Pokémon of losing its trainer. Rosa: (Softly) I, I don’t. This Pokémon, needs to be happy. Wyatt makes it to Rosa, putting his hands on her shoulders. Wyatt: Give the egg back. Let Steve get his Pokémon and them have a happy life. Rosa and Wyatt glance over, seeing Steve being a shriveled waste. Wyatt: And maybe a malasada. Rosa groans, snapping her fingers. Morelull comes off Steve, as Mallow makes it over to him with a malasada. Rosa gives the egg to Lillie, as Lana helps Steve sit up. Rosa begins to cry, hugging Wyatt and hiding her face in his chest. Wyatt hugs her back and comforts her. Wyatt: It’s okay. Steve becomes revitalized, as he looks around confused. Steve: Huh? What happened? Lana: Rosa almost drained your life force. Lillie: Probably because you were perverted. Mallow: It may help to judge when not to do that. Steve: Heh, sure. The egg begins glowing, preparing to hatch. Lillie: Ah! It’s hatching! Lana: Quick! Give it to Steve! Lillie stumbles but hands the egg over to Steve. The egg hatches into a Rockruff, staring Steve in the face. Rosa’s face is elated. Rosa: Ah! This feeling! I needed that. Steve: Ah! Such a cute little Pokémon. Hi there. I’m Steve. Rockruff barks, and rubs its mane up against Steve’s face. He starts screaming as Steve is scraped up by the rocks. Steve: Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Later, Wyatt and Rosa are on a ferry back to Sinnoh, waving to Steve, Lana, Lillie and Mallow on the island. Rosa then gives Wyatt another hug. Rosa: Thank you, Wyatt. And, I’m sorry for the trouble I caused. Wyatt: Hey, it’s all good. Missteps are bound to happen. Rosa: Hopefully you’ll be there to keep me on track. Wyatt: Always. Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa meet Steve for the first time. * Rosa's Meowth is revealed to know Bite and Fury Swipes. * Wyatt's Meowth is revealed to have learned Night Slash. * Steve is revealed to have an Alola Marowak, Torracat which evolves into Incineroar, Decidueye and Kommo-o. He also hatches a Rockruff. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Steve * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Stand Owner * Female Ranch Hand Pokémon * Meowth (Wyatt's, Alola Form) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Meowth (Rosa's, Alola Form) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Marowak (Steve's, Alola Form) * Torracat (Steve's, evolves) * Incineroar (Steve's, newly evolved) * Decidueye (Steve's) * Kommo-o (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) * Rockruff (Steve's, newly hatched) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's, Alola Form) * Steenee (Mallow's) * Popplio (Lana's) * Yungoos * Rattata (Alola Form) * Charjabug * Pikipek * Grimer (Alola Form) * Komala * Golem (Alola Form) * Mudsdale (several) Trivia * This is my sixth crossover with Steve, and the first crossover special with another writer for PT:W. * The festival of this episode was inspired by the Johto Festival featured in the Diamond and Pearl series of the anime, and the Kanto Festival that appeared in the Black & White series. * This episode features Rosa struggling from her "withdrawal" from Pokémon Eggs, with signs of this occurring in the previous episode. * This is the first episode of PT:W to feature Gen VII Pokémon from someone besides Wyatt and Rosa. * Rosa's comment about the Alola Golem having mustaches is based off Wyatt's comments about it in Eggtastrophe. * Steve traveling with Lillie, Mallow and Lana are based off new ideas that Steve has had for his series. ** Those three are considered to be the versions from his series and not the representations of those characters in this franchise. * Wyatt's Crabrawler defeating Incineroar marks its first major victory against a trainer. * According to Steve, Rockruff is Female. * The name of this crossover came from the fact that Steve suddenly got three women to follow him despite his perverted ways, and him teaching Wyatt how he does it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve